1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modified gas gauge of simple yet highly effective construction which has numerous advantages including convenience, compactness and easy portability. More particularly, it is concerned with a modified gas gauge having a conduit, coupling structure for inserting the gauge into a gas meter and structure for simulating first and second flow conditions pertaining to a gas supply system. In this fashion, the user may perform multiple gas flow tests from a single location outside of a house or other building without the need for many trips into the building to establish different gas flow situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Field personnel for natural gas companies must perform many tests when connecting a gas line, such as when initiating service for a commercial or residential customer. Typically, numerous trips into the premises are required in the course of the turn-on procedure. For example, when turning on the gas supply for a residential customer, the meter must be checked while the pilot light for one of the gas appliances is lit, with all the other appliances shut off. This meter test requires two additional trips into the house for the purpose of lighting and then extinguishing the pilot light in a selected appliance. What is needed is a device which will simulate, at the test site, conditions within the house such as the consumption of gas by a pilot light so that multiple time consuming trips in and out of buildings may be eliminated.